From Missing Chocolate to Brownie Wars
by notsoinnocentfangirl
Summary: It all began with a werewolf's desperate search for some means of satifying his craving for chocolate, escalating into a brownie food fight with Sirius, and then a bit more. You'll have to read to find out what the "bit more" is. *winks* R


_**A/N: Haha, so I got up at six this morning due to the fact that my head hurt too much to sleep anymore (slamming your head against the wall does that to a person) and I reread one of my favorite Cedric/Harry fics, called Of Frosting and Sprinkles, leading me to gain inspiration for my own Sirius/Remus fic. I hope I didn't make the two fics too much a like. I tried to make mine very different, and think I succeeded, but I'm not sure. Haha, I hope you like you guys like this. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the HP series., Heck, I don't even own a brownie recipe… though I always cover mine in chocolate chips, though I never eat them I don't like brownies all that much. **_

_**Dedications: To **__**The name is Lilian Persephone**__**, who has become a rather awesome friend in the course of the last few months, and to **__**Cupid'sdaughter**__**, whose review for my fic, Anniversary, totally made my day last weekend. Hope you two like this, and if not, review anyways :P**_

**From Missing Chocolate to Brownie Wars**

All Remus wanted was some chocolate. Was that really too much to ask, after he had been forced to spend two nights and three days in the hospital wing due to damage dealt to him on the last full moon? The poor fourteen year old boy was bloody miserable, and in hopes of making himself feel a bit better, he had dug deep into his trunk for his stash of chocolate, only to discover that…

It was all gone.

Remus growled slightly, anger, frustration, and a desperate sort of sadness warring at him as he tried to figure of what to do.

After he had gone so far as to dig through his friends' trunks to see if they were hiding any of the sweets he so craved, he gave up.

He only had two choices, really. He could sneak all the way out to Hogsmeade, which seemed to be far too much work, considering the fact that he was still rather tired and fairly bruised, or he could make a trip down to the kitchen and see if he could satisfy his sweet tooth there. And of course, Remus being the intelligent individual that he is, chose option two, not thinking he'd survive a trip to Honeydukes anyways.

"Dammit," Remus mutters, sighing angrily. "The full moons during the winter months are always the worse."

He makes his way out of the dorm and into the Common Room, taking a moment to look for his friends before remembering belatedly that Sirius was in detention, again, and that James was down at Quittich practice, which meant that Peter was down with him, probably goggling at every move on broom stick, impressive or not, that James made.

Remus sighed again, pushing the door open and making his was out of the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Are you alright dear," the Fat Lady asked as he walked passed her.

Remus conjured up a smile before waving his hand. "I'm fine, just off to the kitchen. Do tell my friends where I am if they are smart enough to ask."

The Fat Lady nodded and Remus continued on his way.

It took him a while to get down to the kitchen, considering the fact that the first staircase he had stepped onto decided to switch directions when he was half way down it, leaving him with no choice but to walk down an unfamiliar corridor, where he spent ten minutes trying to figure out where the bloody hell he was before back tracking and going down the stairs once more, and finally making his way down six levels to the first floor.

When he finally stood in front of the painting of the fruit that hid the kitchen door, he sighed in relief, already past the point of exhaustion.

"What is it that we can do for you Sir," one of the house elves asked immediately, popping up in front of him as soon as he entered the warm, roomy kitchen.

Remus smiled at the small creature, perhaps the first real smile he had smiled in a number of days, before shyly making his request. "Is there any way that I can have some chocolate?"

"Oh sir, I is sorry, but there is no chocolate right now, not really. All the cakes and puddings and the such and ready for dinner, there is nothing left over for snacks, nothing that is already made, at least. I is sorry sir. I could make you something but… we is all awfully busy sir."

Something that the house elf said caught Remus' attention. "I can't have anything that is already made, right? Because that is all going to dinner this evening?"

The house elf nodded, looking terribly guilty.

Remus grinned though. "Would it be possible for me to make myself something? I mean, would it be alright if I took some chocolate that is not prepared yet, and made myself my own snack?"

The house elf smiled, nodding eagerly. "Yes, yes, that is fine sir. You can make whatever you want. Just tell me what you need and you can work in that empty space over there." The creature told him, pointing to a far corner of the kitchen where a stove and island sort of counter sat.

Remus smiled, patting the house elf softly on the head. "If I tell you what I need, will you bring it to me, and then I'll be out of your way?"

"Yes sir, yes," the house elf said, hopping up and down. "I will bring you anything sir."

Remus smiled happily before rambling off a list of supplies he'd need to make a treat chocolaty enough to satisfy his craving.

Fifteen minutes later he sat on a stool at the island, a wooden spoon gripped in his right hand, as he mixed the dark brownish contents of the bowl at a brutal pace, eager to get all of the lumps out of the mixture.

He grinned as he took the spoon out when he was done, licking at the gooey substance that laid on it with long, slow strokes of his tongue.

Mmm, home made brownie mix. Nothing tasted better, aside from homemade brownies themselves.

He greased the pan and spread the rich, thick mixture out slowly, being careful to spread the mixture out evenly, before placing the pan inside of the already heated oven, and cleaning up the mess he had left behind.

Thirty-five minutes later, Remus pulled the pan out of the oven, breathing in deeply to take in the delicious smell, and after setting them onto the counter and letting them cool for about ten minutes, he took out a package of chocolate chips and spread them along the pastries in a rather generous layer, popping a few pieces of the chocolate into his mouth now and again. Once that was done, he cut the brownies up into even squares, before using a spatula to pry each out of the plan and onto a platter he had set out for them. Just as he was laying the brownies out on the counter to cool a bit more, so that they wouldn't fall apart when he attempted to eat them, none other than Sirius Black barged into the kitchen, looking around and grinning when his eyes met the tawny haired werewolf's.

"Hiya Remus," he shouted, making his way over to his thin friend. "Whatcha doing? I've been looking everywhere for you."

Remus glared at the black haired youth as he walked closer. "You wouldn't know who ate all of my chocolate, would you Sirius?"

Sirius looked confused for a moment, before comprehension dawned on his face. "Sorry mate," he said, clasping his hand onto the shorter boy's shoulder. "Peter ate it all a couple nights ago, without letting anyone know he was doing so, and by the time I realized it, it was too late. So I had planned on going to get you some today, but I got that bloody detention." Sirius sighed. "You aren't too upset, are you?"

Remus agitated expression softened, touched by Sirius' concern. "I'm fine," he whispered, smiling reassuringly. "It's just… you know, hard moon this month, and chocolate usually helps."

Sirius nodded, grinning wickedly. "I always thought dogs were allergic to chocolate," he teased, waving a hand over the counter to indicate the pastries.

Remus scowled, prying a chocolate chip off of one of the brownies and flicking it at the taller boy. "Well, it just so happens, Mister Black, that I am not a dog, I am a werewolf, and being so, I am not allergic to chocolate. If you had any intelligence in that brain of your at all, you'd know that wolves were far more capable of handling their treats than dogs were. And anyways, I'm not so sure dogs are actually allergic to chocolate. All I know is that it doesn't agree with their inner organs." Remus shook his head. "Back to the point though, I'm not allergic to chocolate. I love chocolate!"

Sirius laughed in amusement, taking one of the brownies and shifting closer to Remus. "Oh yeah," he asked quietly.

Remus eyes him wearily. "Yeah… what is it…" before he could finish his sentence, Sirius' arm shot forward, efficiently shutting the werewolf up as he shoved the brownie into his mouth, smearing chocolate across the shorter boy's teeth before the rest of the pastry tumbled out of his mouth, due to the fact that it was opened in shock, and fell to the kitchen floor with a sad sounding plop.

After a moment, Remus eyes narrowed before he picked up a brownie of his own and smashed it right on Sirius' nose.

The war was on after that.

Brownies flew in every which direction, and both boys were rather lucky that they were in a secluded part of the kitchen, since, had it been otherwise, they would have interfered with the house elves work. As it was, all they got were shocked and highly amused stares, as well as a few barely suppressed giggles as Sirius took a brownie right in one of his stormy grey eyes.

"Bastard," he shouted out, his tone playful, tossing a brownie back at Remus and hitting him in the forehead.

Remus grunted, reaching for another pastry as he hid behind one side of the island, before lunging at Sirius with it, smearing the treat along the Black haired youth's face and over his neck.

Sirius squirmed, picking up one of the discarded treats off of the floor and smashing it between Remus' eyes, causing him to fall back with another grunt, panting in exhaustion as he lay on the kitchen floor.

Sirius chuckled evilly. "I win!" he shouted, raising his arms over his head before flopping back onto the stone floor of the kitchen and breathing in deeply in an attempt to catch his breath.

The battle itself had lasted for almost half an hour, and had left both boys worn out.

"Aww bugger," Remus muttered after a few moments, looking around the kitchen in dismay, seeing that all his brownies were now scattered around, not one of them intact enough for him to actually be able to eat it. He turned to face Sirius, a menacing look on his face, ready to give the black haired teen a piece of his mind, before he saw that Sirius' collarbone, neck, cheeks, nose, and just about every other visible part of him, including his usually perfect hair, were covered in streaks of thick chocolate.

"Remus," Sirius asked, sitting up quickly and scooting back on his bum to get away from the tawny haired boy as he saw some unfamiliar emotion enter the werewolf's brown eyes. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Remus laughed wickedly, crawling forward on his knees. "Well Mister Black, I do believe you have ruined every single one of the brownies I took so long in making."

Sirius gulped, suddenly afraid. "I…. I'm sorry Rem…"

Remus shook his head, the small smile playing across his lips suddenly blowing into a full on smirk. "Don't be," he whispered huskily, brown eyes suddenly darkening. "I think I just came up with a jolly good way of you making it up to me."

"H-how," Sirius asked wearily, shoulders pressed hard against a hard wood of the island, and he realized with a moment of panic that he was trapped. There wasn't anywhere to go.

Remus laughed again, a bit more darkly this time, before lunging at Sirius.

Sirius flinched back, fully prepared for Remus to clobber him, or something, only to feel a moist, rather hot sensation against his collar bone.

Looking down, eyes wide with shock, Sirius couldn't quite believe what he was seeing, what he was feeling, but…

Remus, shy, bookish Remus Lupin, was actually… licking the chocolate off of his skin.

Sirius moaned quietly, tangling a hand in Remus' thick brown hair in order to press the smaller boy's mouth closer to his suddenly over heated skin.

"Oh god Rem…"

"Well I had to find some way to get my chocolate, didn't I?" Remus asked, tongue darting out to catch a smear of the gooey substance that laid across Sirius' neck.

Sirius merely moaned, dragging the werewolf up and into a kiss that tasted like chocolate and over enthusiastic boyhood.

And Remus was rather happy that all his chocolate had turned up missing after all.

_**A/N: So how was that guys? Did you like it? **_

_**Well, anyways, I have a proposition to make with you. Some of you MAY consider it bribery…. Ok, here it is: For every TEN reviews I get for this fic, I will write and post ONE smut fic, since you guys seem to like them so much. So, if I get ten reviews, that's once smut fic, twenty is two, and so on and so forth, and they will be posted weekly, if not before that. **_

_**Well, think about it, ok? You all are the ones eager for me to keep writing smut. **_

_**One thing though? Your review must actually hold some praise for this fic. **_

_**Deal? We'll see. **_

_**REVIEW!!!**_


End file.
